Ice Age: Chasing Memories
by kellani celina
Summary: Time wears at Half Peak. With aging leadership, pack dynamics change as Diego and Soto's children mature.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn illuminated the bite out of the black mountain's peak. Only three hours previously, the sun had set into that gap, making it appear that the mountain was swallowing it. Half-Peak didn't have true midnight sun but it was far enough north to feel its effects. Soto stood with his lieutenant to greet the day. His mane was grizzled now, but his intelligent eyes didn't show his age. Neither did his bearing. "Today is my daughters' solo hunt." He said proudly. The first children of Half-Peak were born in the now defunct Glacier Pack's territory, but this morning they'd be baptized into the wild north. "Actually, I'm surprised that Arla isn't already up pestering us to start it. If timing were based on the kittens' eagerness, we would have had it last week."

"I'm glad that the litters are testing together." Diego replied; a few years younger than the pack leader, Diego was definitively still in his prime. "It will be easier to evaluate them when we can directly compare their kills."

"I hope that your blue-eyed whelps can catch something. And I certainly hope that they don't scare away all the prey with their coltish movements." Diego laughed, his kittens were too young for the solo hunt. Nearly half a year younger than Soto's eldest litter, they had broken tradition by electing to hunt early. The first generation of kittens at Half-Peak since Diego and Shetar were born, Sharr and Salina wanted to claim that cohort as well. They had attained their full growth although their eyes hadn't changed yet. Salina was actually larger than Sita, and had the build of a huntress. She appeared to be strong, but it was Soto's daughter Arla who was the favorite of the day.

"And I hope that Arla doesn't hope something that's larger than she can handle." Now it was Soto's turn to laugh softly. His proud daughter had a thirst to prove herself equal to any male. They had long said that Arla could rival the best born from either Half-Peak or Glacier Pass.

"That girl will lead her own pack someday." Soto declared.

"Speak of the devil," said Diego.

Arla padded lightly over the snow. Long and lean, she was a fine specimen of a young saber. A scar cut across her left eye, but instead of disfiguring her, it intensified her appearance and lent her an air of mystery. She took pride in it, because she acquired it in her first battle. She killed Glacier Pass' lieutenant when she was still a kitten. The young tigress paused to acknowledge her father and spared Diego a smile, exposing overlong fangs. She respected Soto as a man, a leader, a father, but she shared a closer bond with her uncle. Characteristically she was silent, but unusually she appeared completely calm. Normally, energy and tension radiated off of her, but today she was inscrutable. Instead of bothering them, she walked on. Upon finding a distant place, she dropped to the ground and settled in anticipation of the hunt.

Sharr was close on her heels and he was nearly bubbling with excitement. The tall male tried to mimic Arla in everything she did, so he passed by the men too. He sat separately from her, but with her. He was never far enough away that he couldn't study her. No one in the pack missed the reverent looks he shot her covertly, but no one mentioned them either. The adults tended to encourage the behavior; Sharr with his snowy white coat would make an acceptable mate for Soto's daughter.

Next awake was Salina. She grudgingly left her mother's side to plop between the other hopefuls, shaking off sleep all the while. Salina, as beautiful and spirited as her mother, embodied the feline away. Alternating constantly was her way. Sometimes she was the essence of vitality, other times melancholic, other times she was vindictive. Normally her bipolarity revolved around sleep. Within seconds of cracking one cerulean eye, she could be completely awake and raring to go. The opposite was true as well, moments after laying down she would transform from future predator to harmless kitten. Or so she wanted people to think.

Last awake, and running slightly to catch up, was Sita. She was gracile-delicate and fine-boned. She was a mother rather than a fighter. Sita had stayed up the night before with Melle's newest litter, trying to prevent the staggering kittens from wandering too far. Her eyes were green, but with a turquoise cast, the burden of being a runt. Today they were rimmed with black circles, but they were emphasized by her darker coat. Born beautiful, she was eternally doted on by Soto.

"They're nervous," observed Diego. "All awake and prepared before you called? Name me a liar if any of them slept for more than an hour." Soto did not deign to respond; he opened his mouth and roared to summon the rest of the pack.


	2. Chapter 2

_I should have mentioned, this story also centers on the pack from Ice Age: Running Solo. _

Two and a half years after the territory reclamation, Half Peak was thriving. Glaciers still covered the high places but in the lowland valleys, temporary grasses were flourishing on the scored earth. They swayed in the early summer breeze, nearly masking a meltwater stream. This was the idea habitat for herbivores to congregate, graze, and raise their young in relative safety. The only real danger was the thriving saber pack on the mountain side. Soto's pack observed the treaty that they'd made with Manny's herd, but other prey was not immune to predation.

Half Peak Pack was thriving with their land. Although the valleys' resources were desirable, wild tales of their victories had spread. The land lay unchallenged at the base of the mountain. In truth, the hunting was too sparse, the weather too harsh, and the pack too strong to credit contention. But now, in the summer, what made the valleys perfect for young herbivores enhanced its perfection for fledgling sabers. By sunset, there would be four new hunters, solidifying their claim to the land further.

Melle had been the only adult to have a solo hunt ceremony. She had run before it was completed, but she'd participated in the pre-hunt rituals. The newly born pack was thus drawing heavily on Glacier's customs. Following Melle's direction; Soto, Shetar, and Diego had formed a channel through which their children would pass through. Joining their vigil were Shetar's yearling triplets- the first kittens to be born on Half Peak soil, the lanky kittens stood with wide eyes as if they were aware of the sobriety of the occasion. Also present, although asleep, was Melle's newest. Kriya was the only survivor of her litter, but at three months she was healthy and strong. Shetar hushed her three when they squirmed. Now was the time for ceremony; celebration would occur later when the hopefuls would return with their carcasses and gain the status of hunter.

At the end of the line, and set back so as to not cause disturbance, was Linna. Diego's adopted son was technically the first youth to hunt Half Peak, but he'd been prematurely elevated to adulthood by Glacier. His innocent blue eyes had lightened to jade green by midway through their first summer in the territory. A handsome a capable male, he had never been welcomed into the pack with Soto's full regard. Knowing that his home was dependant on Diego's approval, Linna had changed from a confident kitten, to a shy male. He was quiet always, and thought more than he spoke. He was never at ease with anyone; the adults still were suspicious, years later and the youngest set were essentially babies. As for the adolescents on the cusp today, Sita distrusted him strongly and the others followed her lead. The battle that had brought Linna to them had caused the death of Himlad, Soto's son. Sita had never forgotten.

Soto roared again, and the children walked forward. After a brief squabble to determine order, Salina passed through the adults first. She touched noses with her parents, tousled her sibling's fur. She nodded to Linna. Then she came to Soto and Shetar. Formally bowing to the leading pair, she crossed the line and waited for the others. Sharr passed next in the same fashion-being the youngest they were given the longest time in the hunting grounds theoretically, although in reality they stayed to depart as a unit. Sita came through next, and she pointedly ignored Linna.

Finally, Arla came through. As the strongest, she had chosen to go last. Filled with confidence, she started forward. Arla had envisioned this moment, crossing into her trial, ever since she'd battled the Glacier sabers. She knew that she had never actually been a child. Himlad had been the same way, dreaming of his own hunts. She was thriving for both of them, though admittedly she didn't ever like him much. Touching Shetar's face, Arla continued determinedly, almost reaching the other hopefuls. But before she could reach them she stopped suddenly feeling a tingling set of insecurities.

Turning on her heels, she backed away from her peers. With a quick look at Diego, she gazed over her pack. Sita looked startled, Salina impatient, Sharr looked starry-eyed. She ignored all three of them. Arla walked towards Linna and knelt before him like she would her father. She closed her wounded eye, and stared at him with the other. Startled, he licked her eye like he had during that battle. "Thanks," Arla whispered and she went to join the hunting party.

Soto spurred them forward. "Sunset marks the end of your childhood. Whether you return as a hunter or an outcast is your decision entirely. Additionally, if you kill an ally, you will not be welcomed back here. Now go."

Loping from the peak towards the hunting ground, Arla felt Sharr's betrayed eyes on her. She felt Sita's seething rage. She felt Salina's question. "Arla? Will your father really exile a failed hunter?"

Arla had no intention of failing. "It doesn't matter to me. We've all succeeded in the pack hunts since our claws first hardened. I plan on catching something quickly, and then returning." She smiled softly, not reassuring Salina in the slightest. Yes, she definitely intended on returning.

"Now split."


	3. Chapter 3

Arla set a blistering pace for herself. She scrabbled down the mountainside with a single minded intensity knowing that the first into the valley would have the best chances of success. And not only success, Arla wanted to bring home the finest prey. Fire coursed through her veins at the idea of being inferior to her sister, and worse when she considered being beaten by one of Diego's get. Not that she didn't love her cousins, she did! But she believed that the caliber of their kill would cement pack positions, and Arla wanted to be on top.

Of course, succession would not be changed by one good hunt. That was not the way. Sharr, as the oldest male was likely to lead next. Leadership was dynastic among sabers if the child was strong enough, and Sharr would be. But Arla was stronger. The origin of her revolutionary ideas was unclear. Verily, her pack was built of the remains of the old Half-Peak, and thus was run unusually but her father made it clear that he would abdicate to Diego's line. Himlad was dead after all. And Soto's second litter, which had two males, would not be mature for some time. No, it would be the white tiger that would have control.

Hitting a gravelly patch, Arla focused on the present. Slowing a little to preserve her footing, she could feel the rocks sliding under her pads. She wasn't particularly concerned, but didn't want to risk an injury, not when she was so close to the valley floor. Looking behind her, she was pleased to see Salina picking her way across a snow field slowly. Sita was looking anxiously at a steep drop, and Sharr was nowhere in sight. He couldn't have passed her. Surveying the mountain again, she saw him slinking just behind her in an attempt to follow her path. More than a little annoyed, Arla began running again, and had the pleasure of hearing him slip.

Now she was in the grasses. Taller than her head, she noted that they swayed in her direction. She smiled, this was good. Her quarry would not smell her. Her goal was an elk, a tough prey to take down solo, but she wanted to ascertain that she would bring the best beast back. She looked at the herd near the river. Alone, she couldn't run them, to determine which was weakest. She would need to evaluate them from afar.

A dried stem cracked under her feet as she stalked towards them. A few of the elk's ears pricked at the sound, but they relaxed soon after. This herd appeared strong, confident, and they seemed to know no fear. This area had been deserted for awhile, and elk didn't migrate annually. Perhaps they hadn't caught the scent that sabers were again in the area, or maybe that had and ignored it. Dark eyes blazing, she stared them down, trying to decide. Now that she was close, they all appeared huge. Twice as tall in the shoulder as she, at least, and weighing significantly more as well. Perhaps she should try for a mule deer.

Near the river, there was a female and her newborn calf. Perhaps she could just take a young elk, the carcass of an adult would be impossible to drag up the mountain. Or maybe, if she triumphed, she could lead her pack to her kill and leave it in the valley. Immediately she decided against that idea, scavengers were everywhere, and leading her father to a ravaged kill would bring her shame. She wanted to bring her family something that was still warm, preferably with a still beating heart. Something that could set her apart from the others. They had caught elk before as a group, and it was Salina who had the knack for it. No, an elk was not the thing.

She found a rock in the center of the valley and settled upon it to reevaluate her strategy. From her perch, she could see Sharr trying for a caribou, his white pelt revealing his location. She was surprised that the copy cat hadn't gone after an elk, but when looking at the herd, she saw them running. The lanky form of Salina was just visible among them. She was being outstripped by them, but she was patient and Arla knew that she would try again. Sita was nearly invisible among the grasses, but had broadcasted that she was going to hunt antelope. She had also warned them to stay away from the east end of the valley as she didn't want to be disturbed on the hunt.

Arla turned back to the mountain that named her pack, and contemplated returning with a chipmunk. No one said they had to bring back large prey, and she could imagine the look in her father's eyes when she laid the snack before him. Apparently Melle had pranked Diego that way, although Arla found it difficult to believe that her regal and reserved aunt would ever do something so ridiculous. Melle was civilized. But apparently being young and in love changed something about her, Arla couldn't remember it though. She had only been a baby.

There was movement on the mountainside, white fur. Had Sharr been successful? She didn't think it was possible so soon. Eying the animal, she noticed others like it. Bighorn sheep. They were dangerous due to their bony horns, yet very nimble on the mountainside. A difficult prey species certainly. Arla blinked lazily, but she was actually as tense as a wire. She had found her target; now all she had to do was hunt it.

She sprang from the rock, and streaked towards the mountain again. Not too quickly as she would need all her strength, and all her cunning to catch a sheep, but purposefully nonetheless. As she ran, she schemed. Once she had seen a mysterious animal- a snow leopard- hunting them. In exchange for safe passage through Half Peak's territory, the speckled cat had bartered the carcass with them, and offered the opportunity to watch. It had whipped its long tail around for balance, as it darted around boulders. Arla had been amazed; her stump of a tail couldn't swing like a propeller, and she had been sad to see the leopard go. The sheep had been delicious, and she had relished the chance at learning from a master hunter. Now she would have to be creative.


	4. Chapter 4

Soto was loath to raise his head from the black rock as it held the last heat of the day. There had already been too many false alarms, too many sounds of footprints against the snow. Yet, he dutifully raised his head. "Arla," he announced his daughter, "I was beginning to worry about you."

She was the last to arrive. The last light of the setting sun illuminated the carcasses of the other young sabers. The two mule deer and the antelope were untouched. Tradition dictated that all would be hunters must be assembled with their kills before ceremony could continue. From the looks of exhaustion, boredom, and suppressed anticipation, it seemed that they had been waiting awhile. Arla dragged her kill near the others' and settled down, ignoring startled glances. To her father, "I made use of all the given time. Had you wanted a quick kill, you should have told me this morning." Nothing would break her composure.

Leaving the black spars of rock, the adults came to judge the prey. Having a kill granted an automatic pass, but congratulatory words needed to be spoken. And each hunter deserved individual attention. The four, as Linna wasn't included, circled each carcass and nuzzled the newest adults in the pack. They sampled as well, waiting all day had left them hungry.

Eventually the adults returned to the front of the group. Soto began simply. "To our newest hunters: Sita, Sharr, Salina, and Arla. May you always wet your fangs with the blood of your prey." An echoing roar resounded. "I am sure you hunger for both meat and tales from your hunts. Partake in what you will." The hunters fell onto the kills with ferocity, but in between sounds of snapping bone and ripping muscle words could be heard.

"These things run fast…" Sita's complaint was muffled by the antelope's liver.

"I stalked so quietly." Salina's usually languid tone was dripping with excitement.

"And I tore out its throat!" Sharr boasted to the kittens. He also glanced at Arla, hoping for approval.

She wished that he would just talk to her. Why did he expect that his hopeful looks and tall tales would impress her? Arla had nothing to say to her cousin. And anything that she could say would be misinterpreted by the lovesick young tiger. Twitching her tail in irritation, she bent towards her kill.

"I sense that you have a story." Linna had crept up behind her. His voice was low, like her father's, and sent shivers up her spine.

"And why would you think that?" She asked archly.

"Arla," he purred. All background noises faded at the start of their exchange, although she thought Sita may have been growling. "You brought home a cave lion. Why wouldn't there be a story?"

Everyone was examining her kill. The cave lion was comparable to a saber in height, but was massive in girth. It had shorter fangs, and hunted alone always. Cave lions were rare this far north, particularly because saber packs tended to drive them off their land. With Linna broaching the subject, the other pack members would inevitably eavesdrop to hear the news. They had been positively bursting with curiosity at her return, but had held off knowing that Soto would be talking to her privately. Now, the outcast was asking her questions that were, by right, the pack leaders.

"Linna, I'm sure my father wouldn't want the details spread, especially to the children." She glanced back towards Soto and was rewarded with narrowed eyes. Frustrated yet approving.

"I see," his drooped ears made the rejection obvious.

"However," Arla continued, "I see no reason that I can't talk about it while we're running sweep. After my trial today, I feel that I could still use some fresh air."

Alone with Linna, the air felt crisper, the contrasts were sharper, and Arla could easily smell the tang of blood in the air. They ascended the mountain together by mutual unspoken consent, Arla had spent enough time among the herds that day. The sun had set decidedly, and the borealis danced across the sky. Arla was not entranced by the romantic scene or her companion persay. But she was reveling in the near privacy he offered. It seemed like usually she couldn't take two steps without being ogled or questioned. With Linna, the silence wasn't exactly natural, but it wasn't that awkward either.

He led her to a place high on the mountain where the curve of the crescent dangled over empty space. "I come here when I want to be alone." He said sadly. Linna was alone frequently, Arla knew. "It's a dangerous place, a wild place, and a place where a man can test himself against the elements."

Arla nodded. "It has a nice view."

"We can go back a bit if the precipice makes you nervous." Linna offered. "Or if you've had enough adventure for the day."

"Never." Arla laughed, taking his challenge.

"A cave lion?" He was still incredulous. "Even watching you kill Conlin as a kitten… I thought I knew your capabilities, your bloodlust. But this is unbelievable."

"You saw the evidence Linna. I brought the body back warm. It wasn't scavenged."

"I wouldn't think that it could be Arla. I just am astounded that you endeavored to hunt a lion."

Arla matched her evergreen eyes to his jade. With a solemn sigh, she blinked once and whispered "Trust me. I didn't."


	5. Chapter 5

"I was going after a bighorn sheep. I wanted to bring something unique home for Soto to judge, something that would make me stand out completely. Seeing a lone ram on the mountainside cemented my decision. He was limping, and I assumed it would make him a better target. This ram in particular was a wily male, his horns were large and curved and proudly announced that he'd survived many winters. I looked him over though, and judged myself worthy to hunt him.

"I crept as close as I could, and I was absolutely silent. I was downwind. It was impossible that he could have known I was there, but he seemed to. He continued picking his way over the boulder field, limping all the while, but he was as wary as the smartest mammoth and very surefooted despite his injury. After observing for awhile, I exploded from my hiding place. The ram shed his injury quickly and ran as fast as any antelope, but I had the element of surprise. After I triumphantly clamped down on his neck, and tasted his blood, I began feeling concern. Why had the ram been surprised by my presence, when he had acted so alert. I deduced that I wasn't alone on the mountain.

"I knew that our hunters were forbidden to hunt on this day except the young, and I knew that I had left them far behind on the valley floor. Wracking my brains for possibilities, I eliminated wolves as well. Those filthy canids hunt high, but they reek. Humans are loud. Snow leopards are rare, and would have backed down when in the presence of a saber. Hearing a noise behind me, I turned around. He seemed to tower over me, the lion. And I thanked all our ancestors that he was alone, and a male. As you know, it is the female that is more dangerous."

Shooting Linna a glance, Arla noticed that his rapt expression changed to mild concern. "You're hurt." He said, and nodded towards a matted portion of the fur on her neck.

"A war wound." She replied glibly.

"Allow me." His barbed tongue pulled the disarrayed hair back into place and he didn't stop when the mats were gone. "I'm distracting you, continue." But he continued in the grooming.

"The great brute charged at me. He must have had a hungry winter because his eyes were half mad and fiery. Growls shook the air and the earth thundered under his mighty paws. I knew I only had one chance. Abandoning my sheep, I set my sights on a new target. Tensing my legs, I sprang into him, catching his throat between my jaws. I swung around and used my momentum to bring him to the ground. He struggled some, but I had slit the jugular as well as partially severed the spine with my leap. He was a goner. Luckily, my hunting site was uphill from home, so I rolled his body down the mountain as the sun set. And that is how I slay a cave lion."

Arla felt the ending was abrupt, but Linna seemed suitably impressed. "And your bloody fur?"

"He managed to catch me around the head with a paw. But I'm completely fine. I plan to inform my father of these events tomorrow morning so we can rout any burgeoning packs out of the mountain. The males may hunt independently, but I've heard the females have a pack structure similar to ours. Although ours is far superior."

"Well, if position was awarded by merit, you'd be high ranking indeed Arla." Linna reaffirmed what irritated her. Hierarchy based on parentage was irritated when one was skipped over.

"As it is, I'm still high ranking." She snapped.

"I know. What with you being Sharr's intended, I'm assuming you'll lead with him as a puppet." Was that a trace of frustration, sadness, longing in his eyes? Arla didn't know. Sharr's intended? That would have to change. Free choice mating had been prized in the old Half-Peak, although allegedly Glacier had had an arranged system. What Arla did know was that today she was a victorious huntress and not at all ready to take a mate. Or so she thought.

"What are you thinking?" She must have grimaced visibly although she had tried to keep a mask of serenity.

"I have the skills to hunt alone. Why would I need a pack?"


	6. Chapter 6

Impatient didn't begin to cover it. Arla lay in her shared den-site with her eyes open and ears twitching. After Linna had insulted her by calling her Sharr's intended, she had left him in that high place and returned to find Sita visibly upset. She growled viciously-she could talk to anyone she pleased- and left her sister trembling. And now she was staring at the darkness, feeling restless, feeling watched.

A cracking branch raised red alert and caused her to snarl lightly. "What are you doing here Sharr?"

The white tiger had the wits to look sheepish but his eyes hinted at satisfaction. Arla wanted to lay open his face, mark up his perfectly maintained coat. "Do I need permission to wander through camp?" he asked innocently.

"You're already on my nerves boy. This is marked as my territory and den-site. I would expect the courtesy of a request to enter."

"But I'm outside it. And that's why I'm here Arla. I know that this is where you sleep."

"Everyone's saying it, I'm surprised you haven't heard. But if it would make you happy for me to let the cat out of the bag… you'll be in heat soon. And if I'm in position to capitalize… well, I won't be complaining."

Arla was shocked at his assumption; she had nothing to say in response. "Consensual mating is traditional in our pack. Soto had to wait for Shetar to return his affections even though he was leader. Don't presume that you have that authority."

"But it will be consensual, because when the heat takes you, you won't be choosy." He was confident, but managed to sound oily at the same time. And Arla had had enough.

She snarled loudly this time, and sprang at him. But he slipped away, his glacial fur blending perfectly with the surroundings until he was no more than an outline on the horizon. She was certain he hadn't retreated far. Warily she lay back down, but was ready for battle. If he came back, she would kill him.

Dawn came early for Arla. After awakening several more times to rustling and squeaks in the snow that she attributed to Sharr, she hadn't slept much. Her eyes burned and she could imagine her eyes were glowing with blood in the way Sita's did after a late night of sitting with the Kitten's. Full form the plethora of meat yesterday and not assigned to run sweep till evening, she was reduced to pacing.

"You're up early" she was interrupted by her mother. Shetar looked at her daguter with concern. Normally fairly aloof and less soft hearted than her brother, Shetar hadn't been a natural born mother- but she tried.

"Yeah." Arla squirmed. She didn't want to chat.

"Run with me," Shetar offered. "I haven't gotten away from the kittens in awhile. I begged Soto for sweep this morning, and it's a lot more fun when you have company."

They took off in an easy lope and although Arla was tempted to race her mother, she held herself back. "You can't fight biology." Shetar broke the silence after ahile.

"I can."

"Arla, heat is an unstoppable force. Like an avalanche it will explode upon you and only stop with time. There isn't anything you can do except weather it out."

"I don't want Sharr as a mate! He stalks me like an elk."

"Better an elk than a rabbit, it shows that he respects you."

"I still don't like him, I won't do it."

"Then don't." Shetar said gravely. "I didn't want to mate with Soto so I ran away. And even when I realized he was a good provider, I still made him chase me." She stopped and stared into her daughter's eyes. "Run the males and you'll get the strongest. I doubt Sharr could ever catch you."

"What if I don't want the strongest?" Arla said petulantly.

"Then reject him, but when your heat's on full, you won't want to."

The returned to their camp when the eastern sky was tinting red. As Arla entered the commons, she shifted her expression to somber; she switched to a languid, sensuous stride in imitation of Salina. All the males looked at her, the women too. Shetar looked on with worry although she knew this was coming, Melle looked angry, Sita was confused, Salina was still sleeping. Arla ignored them all and twitched her hips suggestively, she wasn't consciously doing these things, but her body knew what to do.

Soto greeted her casually and she eye him appraisingly. A saber woman could mate with anyone they pleased and though monogamy was common, in Half-Peak there had been precedents otherwise. Her father, as powerful as he looked, smelled too familiar. Old almost, and Arla slunk past him. She growled, not enticingly, and she was pleased when he stepped back.

Diego looked more interesting. Her uncle had long been her favorite in the pack. He was an experienced hunter too, with the thin build she preferred. His kittens were handsome and strong which gave honor to him. Melle may have snarled, but Arla was the first female in heat that was of the newest generation. She could have any male she wanted and, in front of his mate, she gave Diego a cocky grin.

Sharr was at the front of the group of males. Arla judged his long legs and thick pale fur. She knew there was a reason that he was unacceptable, but she couldn't remember. But behind Sharr, she caught a glimpse of Linna, and she became distracted before she could make a decision.

"Will you run for me?"

"As you wish." He never looked away from her- it made her nervous. Sweeping a hot gaze over her retinue, she bolted.


	7. Chapter 7

"Arla get up." Sita pleaded. "We're going to be late for sweep."

Cracking an eye wearily, Arla peered through the gloom at her sister. "Go away Sita."

Sita didn't relent, instead she lightly bit Arla on the rump. "Come on! The sun will be rising soon and we aren't confined to the camp yet. It will be a beautiful day. Unless," she added, "Soto catches you loafing."

Arla growled and rolled over. Her entire body ached, she felt stretched, ragged, and hungry. She felt Sita's eyes on her and stood resentfully. Her bones creaked with the strain. "Happy?"

"Wow," Sita backpedalled as she stared at Arla's now gaunt frame. "I know Linna said that you weren't doing well, that you've been avoiding everyone. Perhaps you should rest, I can run alone."

"I'm already up now, let's get this over with."

"If you don't trust me, I can get Salina, she's always raring to go."

"I said no. Now run." At her command, Sita sprang away nimbly but kept her pace to a slow jog. "And don't baby me." Sita sped up, but only slightly. Arla was somewhat thankful as she attempted to follow her sister. Nearly a season after her mating run, Arla was not taking her pregnancy well. Halfway to term, she felt as if she was constantly battling with the fetuses inside her womb.

Arla ran jerkily now, thinking back on that smooth run that put her in this condition. Her run was flight-like a falcon she had maneuvered to the fullest extent. Even then she'd known that she would never match that precision again, but the exhilaration trumped the melancholy. While in heat, she was aware of everything and nothing. The males at her heels kept her peripheral attentions, but were below her notice.

Linna ran for her, and Sharr, and Diego. Melle snapped at his heels as he jumped to follow, but he didn't stop. He only left a thin blood trail through the snow. Arla was unfeeling, unconcerned about the injury. She wished there were more males that she could flaunt herself before, but three were enough.

Sharr led the pack for a long time, his white coat flashing where the sun hit it. It caught her eyes and temporarily blinded her. He had a manic determination taking twice as many strides as the older males. Arla was reminded why she didn't want him, but gave him credit for his desire. Hearing his already uneven breathing, she discounted him as a potential mate. She assumed that he was banking on her tiring soon, and she knew that he was misguided.

After a long distance, Arla grew impatient with their weaknesses. Spinning on her heels she made a beeline back to their camp, picking up even more speed. She blew past Sharr who finally broke his stride, then Linna and Diego who were quicker on the uptake and pivoted with her. Diego who had trailed at the beginning was now in the lead, but he was struggling to keep it.

But she had made the critical error. In passing their camp, she had brought Diego within earshot of his mate. She had pulled him away once, but hearing Melle's regal voice calling, she was uncertain if she could do it again. She turned slightly and saw that Diego's eyes were clouded with hesitation so she growled playfully, encouraging him to continue the chase. He ignored her, and increased his pace in the opposite direction, towards home.

Linna was now the only option- she veered north to the stretch of land where they talked. It was thin and isolated so Sharr couldn't follow, but Linna would know that it was safe. Arla was tiring, she could feel the lactic acid burning in her limbs but she knew she could reach the ledge before she collapsed from fatigue. Spots were flickering in her vision when she reached her destination, and her lungs could barely draw oxygen from the air, but she was rewarded with Linna's triumphant roar as he laid upon her.

Today, that success seemed like a punishment. Inversely, Sita was not having complications. A few days after Arla's run, Sita came into heat as well, but unlike Arla, she hadn't had a choice. Soto was her father, Diego was apathetic, Linna was secluded with Arla in the brief time that she was receptive. After a cursory run, Sita was matched to Sharr.

It was an ideal situation, with Sharr completely transfixed in his new mate his affections had clearly switched off of Arla. Sita didn't have to worry about being mated to Linna, and although she wasn't friendly to him, she was at least civil. Within a month it was obvious that both couples had conceived, and there was a new undercurrent of amity in the camp. Soto had given the now-women a time of activity before they'd be confined for the protection of their offspring. In the present, it was about to wear out. The reasons Arla resented her fetuses were two-fold now. Aside from restricting her freedom, they also caused her frequent intense pain. Destined to be hunters, it felt like they were eating her from the inside out.

She was too proud to relay her problem to the pack, envious of Sita's healthy glow and joyous demeanor, Arla kept her eyes to the ground. It wasn't the best season for plants, but Arla knew where there was a late growing patch of Labrador Tea. Nibbling on a leaf while catching her breath, she smiled sadly. Shaking of sudden abdominal pain, she followed Sita again as if nothing had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'll give warning. Arla completes her abortion. If you are offended by the idea, I promise the next chapter will be less…controversial._

Sita cut the sweep run short when Arla started stumbling. Arla managed the run back with just encouragement, but towards the end it was obvious that her body was shutting down. The pain made everything hazy. She could just barely hear Sita shouting for Linna, for Melle, for Soto, but she was past the point of caring.

Arla retched and red meat steamed on the snow. Flecks of green were intermingled with it and a putrid mist swirled around the entire mess. She could hear Melle exclaim "she'll lose the litter!" Exactly, Arla thought. She could feel her uterus clamping down, feel it expel red steaming bodies behind her. Nauseous, she vomited again.

"Don't let her look" barked Melle, "get her water!"

But Arla, though trembling from exertion, wanted to see. She wanted to know what monstrous growths had hurt her so badly. She was rewarded with a glimpse of two alien life forms that twitched slightly before Melle covered them with snow.

Shetar noticed her daughter's curiosity and interpreted it that she was recovering. "Your sweep run was too much of a strain on you. You miscarried." She interpreted her daughter's dry eyes as stemming from shock, and pressed against her in an attempt at motherly solidarity. Shetar had lost a son, true he was older, but he was still dead.

Around them, the pack reordered itself. Sita had tears trickling down her face, and Sharr was shielding the scene as if miscarriages were contagious. Melle was licking Arla clean, and Soto had returned with water. He was covering the area with even more snow to protect it from scavengers. Melle who was unofficially their wise woman/healer continued with her examination. "She wouldn't have been able to carry to full term anyway, look at these. She's lucky she lost them when she did, she hasn't come to permanent harm." She gestured for Shetar to look at several physical abnormalities. "If Arla has live young, it'll be a miracle."

"That's a rough way to break it to her."

"She's in shock, just like you said. She can't hear us, and I suspect she suspects anyway. She looked miserable, you see how thin and rangy she is. This was probably for the best."

"Still Melle, she'll be devastated. We still have survivors, but she lost everything." Shetar referred to Melle's recent losses, Kriya would have had a brother. And of course she referred to Himlad. Her self-sacrificing son, Arla's brother, should have been preparing for his first litter. Instead he was deep under the snow, an involuntary donation to the territory.

But Arla wasn't devastated. She would be leader now.

She would be leader, she latched onto the thought. What would stop her? Tradition? What was the difference between a barren female and a male anyway? Neither would bear children and, in most species a subdominant male would sire any either. Sabers in response to a population collapse scare allowed, no encouraged, all members to breed. Forward thinking? She scoffed at the idea, they were hypocrites. They gave men extra mating privileges and had their women hunt without the ability to lead. Well, Arla was no longer a woman.

There must have been some mayhem in her eyes because she came into reality to find Melle and her mother staring at her from a few paces away. She figured feigning ignorance would disturb them the least. Although something within her said that these women would understand. "What happened?"

"You miscarried. A daughter and a son. Both perfect."

Arla was shocked when grief welled up and was unprepared for the heart tearing wail that ripped itself from her throat.

Neither of the women knew exactly what to say, but Sita crawled over. Not trying to hide her protruding abdomen, she looked Arla with grief stricken eyes. She didn't flinch when as Arla met her gaze with empty evergreen orbs. "What would you have named them?" She whispered.

"I didn't think about it. A saber's life is difficult. The odds were never in their favor." But the odds were in her favor. She would be leader.


	9. Chapter 9

Another breeding season passed. Arla did not conceive, but Salina did. Shortly after, she left to join a new pack. Such was the life of a saber. Shetar's three were still too young to hunt solo, but they were weaned and ran around hunting ground squirrels. They were joined in their laughter by Kriya who rustled the grasses with equal enthusiasm. Sita had had two kittens over the winter and they had started to supplement their milky diet with grasshoppers. Arla looked above the daily going on, her eyes were fixed on Soto.

He was definitely aging, they all knew it. Shetar, the only female except Arla who'd had a heat that year, had been instructed to call for an open run that year. Soto still adored her, but wanted the best for the pack. The aging tiger had still managed to beat the competition but Linna admitted he only ran out of respect for his leader, and to cement Soto's standing. Arla was impressed that her "mate" cared about the pack dynamic so much. He would be reduced to nothing when Sharr inherited, and the succession was bound to happen soon.

Despite his successful mating run, Soto was indisputably old. He moved stiffly most of the time, and sent Diego to lead hunts. Arla saw the weariness in her father's eyes and the secret desire to seek a quiet place. She could see how his wish for an honorable death clashed with his desire to stay with his long beloved mate and his family, to see his newest litter's birth. Perhaps he would abdicate, but his leader's pride, wouldn't allow it. He'd led Half Peak Pack since he was barely old enough to hunt, to pass the title to someone else would be the ultimate defeat.

She saw him now, sitting on his characteristic sunning rock. Diego had joked that they scratch Soto's name into that rock as no one else was allowed to sit on it. But today Shetar was entwined with him. They were talking in low tones, and she looked troubled. Arla padded over to them knowing that neither of them would mind. She'd been part of pack proceedings since she killed Conlin, and saw no reason to start now. "What's going on?"

Shetar said nothing, but Soto looked into his daughter's dark eyes. They were Shetar's eyes, and with them Arla informed him that he couldn't evade her query. "Go call Diego, and your sister. I will still be here when you return."

As Arla walked away slowly to gather those requested she heard her mother say "she knows."

And Soto's reply, "Sita's the daughter of my heart, but Arla is the daughter of my soul. Of course she knows, she's very bright." Hearing this caused her throat to burn and she vowed she wouldn't dishonor her father's legacy with tears.

She passed Sita first and said "come." When she moved to gather her children Arla stopped her with a simple command "leave them." Sita followed. She asked bried questions but Arla ignored them. The answers weren't hers to give. When she caught Diego about to leave on sweep he immediately turned around. He understood and a haunted look flickered in his greenish gold eyes. Whereas Sita was still oblivious, Diego had a clear view. He was also aging, she noticed, and was willing to bet that he had planned for his departure already.

As they clustered around Soto, Arla wondered how he would break the news. He eyed them soberly, lifted his great head from the rock and said "there is a threat to our borders."

His wife, lieutenant, and huntress daughter nodded silently and left Sita to ask the questions. "What? Why now? What are we doing about it?" Her eyes flicked to where her sons were napping as if they were about to be snatched.

"I'm getting older," Sita stared uncomprehendingly and Arla wondered if she knew about saber funerals. She wondered who had let the information slip to her. "So another pack is snooping around, thinking we're easy targets. I've decided that the best course of action is leading a small advance guard against them. Remind them that Half Peak is strong."

"Sharr would be honored! He's a strong hunter." Sita said excitedly. "I could run and get him right now!"

"No Sita." Soto said, undoubtedly not wanting to spend his last days with his non-son-successor. "I only need a small group. Arla and Diego are very experienced in combat and will be leaving with me at dawn. Shetar would join us if she weren't pregnant since she's as fierce as her brother." His eyes glowed with pride in his mate, and with sadness. "As it is, she will stay here to lead in my absence."

Arla heard her mother choke back a sniff at the compliment. And was enraged when Sita asked, "why am I here then?"

Arla could have bitten her head off, but as she was about to snap, Soto beat her to the explanation. "Sita, my heart, you are here as a second witness to my word. And also, you know that each trip I take may be my last, why would I not want wish to be with the ones I love?" Sita blushed at his gently reprimand.

Shetar obviously already knew his last wishes, but to perhaps to spare Sita the embarrassment, she asked, "and what would you have us do in your absence?"

"My love, I would like you to lead while we're on this run."

"And in the event you don't return?"

"Then I would ask that Diego remains lieutenant and that he picks for the next leader whoever he sees best fit." Arla nearly lost her composure. She may have imagined it, but it seemed that her father had been looking directly at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Soto spent his last night on a sweep run with Shetar and by dawn, when Arla and Diego met with him, Shetar had accepted Soto's decision. Arla didn't know what had been said in the night, but by day, Shetar's eyes were clear. Nonchalantly she touched her nose to her mate's and smiled. Arla was impressed by her bravery, but wasn't surprised. Shetar was the strongest in the pack. It was easy to forget that she had grown up in the same batchelor pack as Soto and Diego, that she had attained a high rank in Glacier Pass Pack, and that, most significantly, she had survived childbirth numerous times.

With the same careless demeanor, Shetar pressed her nose to Arla's then Diego's. "Come back safely." She blessed them and sent them along. Arla had seen not a trace of grief, she wanted to ask Soto what they'd discussed, but knew she'd never betray that privacy. Besides, his breathing was labored with the effort of running, talk wouldn't help manners. She didn't know where they were going but relaxed and let the men lead. It was unusual for her to step back and take orders, but these men were the true leaders of Half Peak, and had protected it many times.

They reached a barren place, a vee of cliffs with rocky spars surrounding. "A fitting place to die, wouldn't you agree Diego?"

"I was hoping we didn't have to talk about this."

"Diego, believe me when I say that "death" was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"May your next death be the same."

Soto grinned at his snarky lieutenant. Arla had heard stories of their fight, many of which were heavily embellished now, but she could hardly believe it. They trusted each other completely, even above their mates. She couldn't remember the initial wariness of their first meeting after the fight, she had been too young. There had been tension in the flight from Glacier, but they'd worked in unison as single brain with two bodies. Who would their pack function without her father? How would Diego function without his leader? How does a son replace a brother?

Suddenly Arla was a kitten again. "No, you can't leave us!" As loud and opinionated as before, her outburst elicited smiles from the males.

"But Arla, I can't live forever." His response was gentle, and made her feel foolish. Diego walked a short distance away to give them some privacy.

"Sharr can't lead us." She protested.

Soto looked at her, "why not?"

"Because, he's too young." When her father cocked an eyebrow she continued. "Yes, I know that you were younger, but you'd been trained since birth."

"Let me tell you something that I'm sure you already know: I was not born to lead this pack. I was the son of Diero's lieutenant, Niphk, and our last blood female, Kelsa. Diego was supposed to lead, but he was too young when Diero and the others were killed."

"But Sharr still doesn't know that kind of responsibility."

"I'll tell you another thing: your concerns are shared by certain other pack members. Diego and I have discussed it at length. He will select who he sees fit and will train them to be leader. Your uncle is honorable and will not select Sharr unless he truly believes that he is able to handle my mantle. I really hope this helps."

It was an awkward end to his reign, but it had to end. Soto touched noses with his daughter and friend/brother and turned to walk northward. His entire life was spent moving northward, it was only fitting that his death would be the same. And Arla and Diego knelt in honor, the last of his life.

Soto took a last look at them, just drinking in their faces, before he slipped away. As his diminished form disappeared, it took on the strength and vigof of a younger saber. Arla pressed her head into Diego's neck for comfort.

"Come on." He said, and licked her scar in the way Linna did, "the living must return to the living.


	11. Chapter 11

They returned in silence, Arla was consistently tempted to ask who Diego'd be raising as leader, but she didn't. The grief was too near. Was her father dead? She'd never know exactly when or how he did- it was the saber way. As they approached the camp, they could hear sounds of daily activity. It was strange that all the camp except for Shetar was unaware of what had happened that they were able to function normally. Arla didn't think she ever would again.

When they reached the boundary, they spotted a tawny blur streaking toward them. Diego slipped away before he could be apprehended by his niece, but Arla was not so lucky. "Arla how was the fight? Are we safe? Were you injured?" Technically Celani was her sister- one of the two females from Shetar's second litter- but Arla never thought of the exuberant two year olds that way. Saber society prized the close familial ties among littermates but ordinary siblings barely knew each other. To Arla, the adolescents were little more than strangers bound by the pack, and she owed them no more allegiance than anyone else.

Heavy hearted, Arla brushed off Celani's query as she wanted Diego to break the news. Celani still trailed her, trying to be helpful. "If you're looking for Linna he's over there! He's been worried absolutely sick about you!" The girls from the second set- Celani, Darra, and Diego's Kriya- all found Arla's pairing to be tragically romantic. Old enough to mate next summer they all had dreams of foreign rogues, but of course they all had sweethearts in the pack. More than one of them idolized Sharr, but Arla suspected they all would take Linna in an instant.

"Why don't you go find him for me?" Arla suggested and the leggy adolescent was off. She turned away from the domestic scene and went to join Diego.

"It'll be terrible crushing them like this" Diego said dryly. Melle and Shetar flanked him, both masking their expressions. Grief at Soto's passing and worry over succession put flickers of anxiety in Melle's dark eyes, made Shetar twitch her tail. Only subtle signs betrayed their calm appearances, but they were signs nonetheless.

Diego roared and as the sound echoed against the icy formations, Arla saw her uncle with new eyes. This deep clarion call was the voice of a born leader coming from a lieutenant's maw. Arla was tempted to kneel in submission but she stood on her shaky legs and watched the pack assemble. They were mainly children. Sita and Sharr sat with their two boys, the four two-year-olds independent but with Linna keeping a sharp eye. They all settled before Diego, clustered by family alliance in a loose ring. All pack.

"I have an announcement." Silence answered, eyes widened. Linna picked his way to where Arla sat blankly staring and he nuzzled her reassuringly. "Our pack is safe. There is no longer any threat to our territory." There were a few light hearted snarls, but Diego quelled them with a look. "However, in the fray our leader, Soto, was lost to us."

There was silence, and looks passed between the younger set. They were too young to have lived under a leader, too young to have known death. Soto had seemed immortal, ageless, and the children had thought that he would be around forever. Kriya stumbled away from her cousins and returned to her mother's side as if to reassure herself that Melle was still there. In the quiet was the overwhelming realization that their parents were getting older. Who would depart next? A bleak veil covered each ignorant saber, save one. Those who knew stared ahead purposefully; they would hold the pack together. Melle and Diego, Shetar and Arla. And their future leader… whoever that would be.

Sharr was struggling to conceal his anticipation, but after a moment Diego continued blithely. "Soto knew he was getting older, that any fight could be his last. Before he left this morning he left instructions as to how this pack would continue. According to tradition, four were present to hear his decree."

"Soto made it clear that I was to remain lieutenant and mentor our young leader. He also awarded me the discretion to select said leader."

Sharr stepped forward with a grin- he apparently thought that he was a shoo-in with his father. "I don't think that I have the authority to decide between our two worthy candidates."

Dropping his smile, Sharr protested "Linna isn't pack blood, he can't lead us."

"Not Linna," Diego corrected, "Arla is our second candidate, with you obviously being her rival. Leadership will be worked out in the traditional way."

Arla tensed- there would be a fight. She had a chance.


	12. Chapter 12

"Tradition dictates that the fight takes no more than 24 hours after the leader's death is revealed. Unless one of you submits now, your fight must happen in by midday tomorrow. It must be in the presence of at least four pack members, but is obviously preferred to be before the entire pack. The time and place must be agreed on by the combatants, and any snipe style attacks before the designated time will result in the attacker's immediate expulsion from the pack. Arla, Sharr, do you agree?"

"Yes." They replied simultaneously. Both were serious, determined, ready to carry on Soto's legacy. And both were hard pressed to prove it in front of Diego.

"I think that the fight should happen tonight. Be at this place when the sun is wrapped in the crescent of the mountain. Everyone depart from here and grieve in private. Soto will not be dishonored if you are saddened by his passage, but understand that he chose his time." Linna butted her shoulder and they went to a place where they could be alone together. She had expected to be antsy for the fight, impatient, but instead she was drained. She was surprised when he woke her to go to the field where her position would be determined.

Now that the pack had had time to stomach Soto's death, she had assumed that there would be protests against her fighting Sharr. So she was surprised at the lack of outcry as she limbered up for the fight. Maybe it was the youth of the pack in general or maybe it was that the pack's backbone- the alleged elders- consisted of two runaway females and a male who'd integrated into an herbivore herd. Whatever the reason, the snarls were kept to a minimum and only present among Sita's litter.

Diego outlined the rules- it was to be a traditional leadership fight with no mortal attacks. At any point one could withdraw and give the position up voluntarily. Genitalia were not to be targeted… Arla knew the rules already, and she'd practiced this style of fighting against Linna frequently. She was confident in her ability not to overstep the bounds of civility, but would Sharr?

He didn't love her anymore, but didn't resent her choice either. The white tiger was family oriented and all of his actions were for Sita and his children. They were his prize possessions, and wanted to give them the best future possible. He also knew that Arla was barren and knew he was fortunate to not have her.

As she eyed him up, she realized that it had been a long time since her mating run, and Sharr had matured. He was no longer the clumsy whelp trying to keep up with the men. He was a strong fighter in his own right, solidly built with thick shaggy fur to protect him from the elements-and her fangs. His fangs and claws were long and thick, easily able to lay her open. Stamina had been developed through elk hunts and the ever increasing sweep diameters. Today, his bearing and behavior nearly indicated that this healthy and dedicated male could be an effective leader.

But Arla wouldn't give up on her dream that easily. Sharr had flaws including his poor poker face. He lacked her speed and ingenuity. He lacked the cleverness required in a leader, lacked the grit and intimidation factor. Her facial scar was a badge of honor and courage and would lend her the support of allies and the fear of enemies. He was a lump of ore to her tempered steel. No, she would be the leader but depending how Sharr fought… no she couldn't afford to fantasize now, she would wait till she claimed her destiny.

And then she was no longer waiting. The sun was perfectly centered in the crescent of the mountain. Diego snicked his claw in the snow and Sharr was barreling toward her.


	13. Chapter 13

He was fast- much faster than she'd expected and all she could see of him were his glowing green eyes. There was an occasional tawny flicker from imperfections on his coat, but they looked more like accidents than warnings. And Arla knew fear. His eyes reflected nothing but self assurance and determination.

"I've watched you hunt Arla, and fight." He growled menacingly. "I know everything in your arsenal."

Had he? The tigress kept her eyes on her opponent and refused to be intimidated. Darting towards him she bit at his haunch, and the ferrous tang of blood brought back memories… memories from a time Sharr couldn't remember.

Arla thought back to that fight nearly every day- it had taken her innocence and her brother's life. An integral part of Half Peak's past, she was not the only one who reminisced. The event had become legendary but few remembered it properly. She did. And she clearly remembered Salina, the more developed of Diego's kittens, opening her eyes after the battle was won. Meaning Sharr hadn't seen it. The problem was, she hadn't contributed significantly to that victory. She had faltered and Himlad had made a heroic sacrifice to distract Conlin. Then, Linna interfered. By right it should have been his kill. The teamwork of a group of determined children had provided Arla the privilege of crushing Conlin's throat, but she hadn't earned it. And, today she was alone.

Alone? She may be fighting independently, but she had plenty of support. Shetar was watching intently, Diego neutrally, and Linna looked like he was ready to interrupt again. His expressions shifted moments after hers and mirrored the battled. Noticing him wince, she realized that Sharr had landed a blow on her, the pain delayed by her adrenaline. Snapping full attention back to Sharr, she was unable to dodge another pounce. She did correct her landing though, and rolled onto her back in a show of submission.

He approached her slowly, cautiously, his footsteps merely squeaks on the snow. When they were younger, the pair had had several dominance struggles, and he knew that Arla had tricks in her sleeve. She waited with her lids lowered, tracking his shadow on the snow.

"So, do you actually submit Arla?" He asked. "I expected this to be a harder fight."

His words stung at her pride, but pride could be easily sated. Sharr opened his mouth in preparation to gently clamp down on her throat. The ultimate submission and form of trust, it was ceremonial. Arla had seen similar gestures in canids, and took the ribbing silently.

She could feel his breath and was repulsed by the scent of decaying meat. Before the tips of his fangs touched her throat she kicked him hard with legs strengthened by constant activity. Using the momentum to propel herself upright, she landed on her feet at his side. Before he could recover, her teeth were on his throat, and not gently. He struggled, but she increased the pressure until he stilled. Still holding him, she opened her mouth enough for him to gasp for air.

"I submit." He croaked. In response she gave him a bit more air. "I submit." He repeated audibly, and Arla released him. Sharr was now prostrate on the snow, one paw rubbing at his throat. The pack was watching silently, many with shocked faces, but a few looked smug.

Eyes alight with shared blood lust, Diego approached Arla. He crouched submissively, and Arla shuddered at the wrongness of the motion. Righting himself, he announced "that was a glorious fight, and I'm proud to say that Arla is the newest leader of Half Peak Pack."

Triumphantly she snarled and the sound echoed across the pack, her pack. Idly she wondered whether her position both deepened and amplified her voice, but soon she was surrounded by her family. Some, like Sita and Shetar, remembered their dignity. Others, such as Celani were as wriggly as an antelope. But all made a gesture of supplication. Finally, Diego repeated his action and whispered "want to go for a run?"

"What's the protocol for leaving?" She asked, but Diego was already jetting off. Shaking out her sore muscles, she gave a saber smile and followed her lieutenant to remark the boundary of her territory.


	14. Chapter 14

Arla lifted her hind leg over a boulder on the territory border awkwardly. Diego cocked an eyebrow, "what are you doing?"

"Scent marking," replied the young leader seriously.

Cracking a smile, Diego warned her belatedly, "You don't have the right equipment." But a stream of urine trickled down her leg anyway. No one could ever say that Arla wasn't determined.

"Damn," she cursed and wiped her leg on the boulder. Mission accomplished. "You didn't see anything."

"Arla if that were true, I wouldn't have seen you for more than a moment over the last few years." He grinned. "Ever since I first met you, you 'haven't' been tripping over your feet in the snow or slipping around on the ice."

"Don't bring that up. I have a reputation to uphold."Arla snapped playfully. "But all joking aside, how am I supposed to mark pack territory?"

"I'm not an expert, but I believe females squat." With a sigh, Arla turned to continue her run but Diego stopped her. "You're taking being leader very seriously, but what does a pack leader do?"

"Defends his pack and territory." Assurance was strong in her voice. When she noticed her uncle was still staring at her expectantly, she angrily turned on him-thinking he was mocking her conviction. "Well what do you think then?"

The lieutenant observed his leader and wondered how many more reprimands she could take before snapping. "Soto always told me that the most important rule is 'know your pack.' Closely following it is 'know your enemy.'"

"I do know my pack." Arla protested. Anyone but her uncle would have had her bristling at the insubordination. But Diego was officially her mentor, so he was entitled to share information with her. She wasn't required to accept it though.

"You know Shetar, Melle, myself, your mate, and your cohort." Diego agreed, "but do you know Darra? Or Evier?" at her blank look he tried jogging her memory. "Your sister's second son."

"I knew that- and if you tell Sita otherwise I'll gut you."

"Right, anyway. I'm going to ask that you pose the question to everyone in our pack. Then come tell me whether your definition of pack leader changes." Arla nodded.

As they continued their run, Arla focused on her surroundings. Sure, she saw the border whenever she ran sweep- and noted its condition- but today it was different. Today it marked the difference between the known and the desired. The autumn air was crisp in her nostrils and it smelled fresh, like home. There were no unfamiliar odors on the northern borders, there never were. She recognized the tracks in the thin layer of fresh snow- Melle, Celani. The two year olds were practicing running sweep- the occasional break from line indicated that Celani loved sweep running.

They followed the tracks for awhile, and Arla was sorely tempted to follow in her younger sister's steps precisely. Diego had other ideas. They veered outside of the western boundary, and Arla could almost taste the difference in the air. This territory belonged to no pack, and running through it was addictive. Like a forbidden fruit, this unclaimed territory tempted her. She wanted to lift her leg, claim it as Half Peak's, but she didn't, her territory was broad enough without any additions. There was a pungent odor here. Its tang stung her eyes and she gulped trying to clear her throat. With no warning Diego turned on his heel and they were running home.

"What was that?"

"That will be a problem."

Arla turned and squinted at the horizon. There were faint grey trails connecting the whiteness of the snowfield and the blackness of the sky. Occasionally the paths shifted, keeping her attention- her predator's vision was attracted to movement. The shapes looked like a cross between the summer grass snakes and a wildfire's smoke plumes. "Fire! We need to go alert the others."

"Worse than fire. Apparently the humans are migrating through this winter."

"Oh." Arla had never seen a human before, and her curiosity was raging. From old stories, she knew that they were bipedal and harnessed canids for protection. Diego spoke well of them, Soto more vengefully. Apparently there had been a run in between Half Peak and a human pack when Diego had been young. They humans had destroyed the sabers with their technology-spears, thrown rocks, and clubs. "What is the best way to deal with them?"

Diego thought a moment. "Hope that they go by peacefully. I doubt that they'll settle in the valley this winter, and with luck they'll cut straight south through the mires rather than enter our territory at all."


End file.
